A transistor component designed as a lateral bipolar transistor with an insulated gate having lateral and vertical current flow is described in D. N. Pattanayak et al., IEEE Trans. ED-33, pp. 1956-1963, 1986. The described transistor component is designed as an N-channel LIGBT (lateral isolated-gate bipolar transistor) on epitaxial silicon which is grown on a P substrate with high or low doping. The rear of the component can be connected by a rear contact. To achieve a high blocking ability in LIGBT, the resurf (reduced surface field) principle (see High Voltage Thin Layer Devices (Resurf Devices), J. A. Appels et al., IEDM Technical Digest, pp. 238-241, 1979) is usually adopted, again using an epitaxial layer.